


In The Name of the Sun

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2019 reuploads, Dad Cas, Dad Sam, Dean is trying his best to be the cool uncle but his usual gruff exterior happens, Don't copy to another site, Flash Fic, Fluff with a side of angst, Gen, Trans Sam Winchester, but honestly i don't think sunfish mind all that much, slight crack i guess, slight hurt comfort, the only harm to sunfish is to their egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Jack contemplates losing his powers and Dean has to deal with surprise pets.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	In The Name of the Sun

"Jack, what is that?" Dean finally manages, observing the war-room turned into a giant sprawling aquarium sporting exactly one fish. He refrains from calling it, _"an ugly giant fish that looks like it's not very good at existing,"_ although he's not sure the confusion or offense hides on his face, but he's trying not to rain on the kid's parade.

Jack isn't sure if it's a rhetorical question, and keeps regarding the giant, vaguely floating fish with a slight smile, tracing it's very, very slow trajectory with his hand.

"This is Sunny. He's a sunfish." Jack answers. Kid sounds like he has a sore throat, a little winded, and Dean makes a note to tell Sam and Cas so they all keep a better eye on him. Specially since he's been so quiet lately.

Dean forgoes asking, _Is there a reason that it had to be a sunfish and why it had to be smack dab in the middle of the entire bunker?_ To instead ask the more important questions.

"Okay. How exactly did you set this up? And did you clear this with Sam?"

Jack finally looks back at him, uncrossing his legs from where he's sitting on the floor, and nods, all solemn, with the slight-angel tilt of his head.

"Yes. Sam said I could get a pet, and Cas helped me install the fish tank with some of Garth's buddies."

Then Dean turns to Cas with thinly veiled betrayal from where both he and Sam are peeking their heads through the doorway, Dean's loud surprise enough to get them here even if it's not an emergency.

Before either of them can get a word in, Sam interrupts, "It's a fishtank, Dean, and it's not like we don't have enough electricity or backup power to keep it alive."

Dean argues for the sake of arguing, years of brotherly spats making it a rote action, even if his heart isn't completely in it.

"Yeah, but whose to say the kid has time to feed it, if we're on the road-"

Cas cuts in, "While sunfish are hard to take care of, I think that between the three of us we can keep it a habitable situation, seeing as the Bunker certainly has enough resources for a temperature controlled fishtank, and I have enough contacts to get food and parts to care for its dietary restrictions and maintain the integrity of the tank. I may not be much of an angel anymore, but I know how to take care of tropical fish. And if we aren't around, Mary has offered to house sit." He adds, looking pleased with himself, but also giving Dean a look with his eyes that clearly says, _"Ruin this for him and there will be consequences."_

"Okay, fine, but why a _sunfish_?"

"Because it's as useless and dumb as me." Jack pipes up, sprawling out on his back, and still looking a little distant.

Cas and Sam immediately both start talking over each other, assuring Jack he isn't dumb or useless and that they talked about this-

Jack talks over them, tacking on, "And that doesn't mean it isn't worthy of love or that it needs to have fundamental value to deserve to exist."

"Oh." Dean doesn't have much to say to that, seeing as Sam is crouching next to the kid and hugging him and making some very pointed assurances that they're a family and Jack shouldn't feel bad for not having powers and they all love him and that maybe they can go out later, and get some ice cream or pancakes and go on that nature trail Jack wanted to check out, or that butterfly garden he's been interested in.

Dean ushers Cas to the side hallway, whispering-

"I get why you two caved, but what if something supernatural attacks the fish?"

"We'll deal with it, Dean. We've faced more intense situations."

"Yeah, but if the kid is taking it this hard, and if something happens to the fish-"

"Nothing is going to happen to the fish. Both Sam and I will see to that. And we're going to get Jack help- that's why Sam and I have talked about taking less jobs or staggering them so Jack isn't without one of us- and Mia's offered to be part of the support system. And as far as the fish goes, eventually, if it is unhappy in it's current living situation, Jack has agreed to have me reach out to some contacts and place it another home, or teach it how to live as a sunfish in the wild... Although, sunfish really don't actually do very much to survive, they mostly just float, so it won't be that complicated-"

"Alright. So how do I help with fish patrol, then?"

"Help us convince Jack that showing him attention and concern and avoiding hunts doesn't mean he is a burden would be a giant help. And you can help feed the fish, if Jack agrees to it. We're trying to teach him better self-care through and kindness towards himself since he identifies with the fish, and because he's better at externalizing than internalizing the positive messages we're trying to foster right now-"

"Work in progress, I take it?"

Castiel gives him a flinty, no nonsense glare.

"It's a serious matter, Dean."

Dean shuffles.

"I know. But I don't see how taking care of the fish is going to improve Jack's self-esteem, or whatever-"

"Being responsible for another in a capacity that is in his capabilities should help improve his confidence in his skills, and feeling part of a positive environment and in a caretaker role should help Jack recover some care and consideration for himself. We do have to make sure he doesn't base his self-esteem on sacrifice or only what he can do for other people, but Sam has agreed that it can't hurt if we take baby steps and help Jack along the way."

"Who knew a fish would be so deep."

"That's not funny."

"It is, a little. And if we can't laugh at ourselves and each other, well, laughter is healthy as anything else."

Castiel's look softens, although the grumpy exasperation doesn't entirely abate.

"I suppose you have a point."

Dean smiles.

"I do have those, sometimes."


End file.
